El corazon de Tweek
by Ultraarelicius
Summary: Craig y Tweek se gustan mutuamente, pero Craig aun no sabe de sus sentimientos hacia Tweek, pero Tweek ya cansado de esperar se empieza a enamorar de Stan. Y eso no le gusta nada a Craig...¿Pero que pasara cuando el personaje sorpresa sea descubierto? Puro caos emocional. TweekxStan(Steek) o TweekxCraig (Creek) TweekxPersonaje sorpresa Advertencia: YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**-Pov Craig-**

Que estupidez.

Sin duda estaba nefasto. ¿Yo? ¿Craig Tucker? ¿Enamorado?

Ya quisieran…estúpidos anormales.

Esos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente cuando escuche unos cuantos chismes y burlas de un conjunto de chicas de la escuela, vote por ignorarlos mientras azotaba fuertemente mi casillero lanzando una pequeña pero algo brusca mirada asesina a esas…``féminas" para luego desaparecer por los pasillos de la escuela, la rutina era siempre la misma, una que otra vez cambiaba un poco…si a eso se refiere los aburridos argumentos de Wendy y las numerosas visitas a la oficina de la directora; Ya estoy harto de eso, pero no significa que me dejare de pelear con todo aquel que me moleste. Así es, yo soy el bravucón del colegio. ¿No lo puedes creer? Bah, no me importa lo que tú pienses ni lo que piensen los demás. Eso me hace Craig Tucker. Y así seguirá por siempre.

La campana sonó y resonó por los pasillos de la escuela, era tiempo de entrar a clase. Me tome un poco de tiempo para distinguir aquellos rostros que se apresuraban para entrar a clases, entre estos estaban Token y Clyde mis mejores amigos, (se podría decir); Token al verme hizo un gesto con su mano de saludo y Clyde solamente hizo su gesto de (¿Qué onda?) En cambio yo, hice mi distinguido gesto con el dedo, luego se volvieron a girar mutuamente y retomaron su conversación. Esa clase yo no la compartía con ellos…La verdad decidí entrar a todas las clases que iba a elegir Tweek, otro mejor amigo (…se podría decir.) Él era muy inteligente y se mantenía despierto en las clases gracias al café que siempre traía entre las manos; Aunque eso le provocaba unos fuertes espasmos, nervios incontrolables y miedo hasta de su propia sombra. Aun así. Él es listo, y accede a todo lo que le pido. ¿Porque no copiarse? Como quiera…somos como… amigos, ¿no? Y Tweek nunca se queja, así que no hay ningún problema. Iba a llegar tarde a clases, así que me apresure y comencé a correr por los pasillos y cuando divise la puerta la abrí bruscamente la puerta clamando la atención de todos y la de la maestra.

-Llega 2 minutos tarde, jovencito.-dijo con la misma posición de regaño que le da su madre.

-Mhh, no lo volveré a hacer. – musite mi típica excusa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí y me sentaba junto a Tweek, como de costumbre.

La maestra se giró y comenzó a trazar en el pizarrón la fecha, el tema y cosas así que a mí no me interesaban…Yo en esa clase casi siempre me ponía a trazar en mi cuaderno varias veces un dibujo de la maestra siendo ingerida por un reptil o siendo brutalmente violada por un negro. No dude en tomar mi lápiz y comenzar con mis supuestas obras maestras, vaya miseria. Lentamente le eche una mirada a Tweek, tenía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. No prestaba atención a la maestra, supongo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…pero sus asuntos eran sus asuntos, y no me quería meter en eso. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con haberle dado una paliza a Cartman el viernes pasado, se lo merecía. Había insultado a mi hermana, y nadie puede insultarla más que yo.

Estúpido Cartman. ¡Eres un pendejo de mierda!

…Pero qué más da, eso ya había pasado. Y le había dado su merecido. La clase dio su final al dar el ruido de la campana, tan potente que hizo resonar toda la clase, era comprometedor. Era una de las pocas cosas que me gustaban, me levante de mi asiento y empecé a guardar mis cosas para volver al casillero y luego tener que repetir otra hora en otro salón. Suspire. Y me le quede viendo a Tweek, que me miraba con atención…ya me había acostumbrado a esos ojos con los que me miraba siempre. Ahora que los miraba bien, tenían algo diferente. Un brillo. Reaccione al ver como aparto la mirada rápidamente, y de alguna extraña manera sentí como si el desayuno se me revolvía en el estómago. Ha de ser la culpa de Ruby, ella y su desayuno misterioso. Me coloque mi mochila y salí por la puerta seguido por Tweek, él siempre me acompañaba pero siempre me seguía por detrás…Como si le diera miedo estar tan cerca de mí. Hasta que escuche un sollozo, y voltee extrañado. Provenía de Tweek.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte con indiferencia.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, y me respondió con un grito de pánico. No debí haber preguntado,…aun así no sé porque seguía viéndolo. Bueno, aun no me respondía…con palabras. Así me quede, como tonto viéndolo por unos minutos. Hasta que me harte y me volví a girar, volví a echarle un vistazo a mi reloj. Aún quedaban unos 2 minutos para llegar a tiempo. Apresure un poco el paso, para intentar por lo menos llegar a tiempo ¿Que se perdía con intentar? Pronto llegamos, gire la perilla de la puerta y entre al salón seguido por Tweek. El cerro la puerta mientras yo elegía un puesto donde sentarme, y claro, también uno para Tweek. Esta la compartía con Clyde, pero a él le tomaba más importancia ligar que notar nuestra presencia. A mí no me importo, apoye mi cuerpo sobre la encimera y coloque suavemente mi cabeza sobre mis brazos para tomar una pequeña siesta.

**-Pov Tweek-**

Lunes,…que emoción! No lo digo porque me encanten las clases, si no por; Craig Tucker. Él es mi adoración, mi razón de vivir, aunque él no lo sepa…está bien. Me gusta admirarlo de lejos y pensar que algún día podremos ser algo. Pero a él le gustan las chicas, aunque nunca lo he escuchado decirlo. De seguro le gustan morenas y pelirrojas, a comparación de mi yo soy de tez blanca y de cabello rubio. Que fastidio, aunque muy obviamente él nunca se fije en mí. Quien se fijaría en el que sufre de espasmos y se la pase asustado sobre cualquier objeto que encuentre. No puedo decirle,…tengo que vivir condenado por no ser una chica. Qué horror. Aun así,…puedo seguir soñando.

-Tweek, tu café está listo.-escuche de pronto.

-WAAHHH!...Y-YA VOY- Grite mientras intentaba abotonarme bien la camisa, pero a varios intentos de por fin hacerlo bien me desespere.-D-DEMASIADA PRESION!-grite y baje apresurado hacia abajo, necesitaba un café. Y AHORA. Desesperadamente tome un gran sorbo pero me pareció muy poco…, supongo que era la única forma de poder relajarme. Me levante y agarre mis cosas, abrí la puerta principal y salí a la acera. Luego de un suspiro rápido, comencé a caminar para llegar a la parada del autobús. Estaba sin duda exhausto, pareciera que el café no estaba lo suficientemente cargado. Suspire de nuevo cuando llegue. Lo primero que hice fue recargarme sobre el poste que daba la señal, y al poco rato no tardó en llegar el auto bus. Al querer entrar escuche mi nombre resonar. ¿Podría ser que…? Mi corazón empezó a dar a mil, mis mejillas se acaloraron y empecé a sudar, además de que no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro y al voltear con el cuerpo casi echando humo… ¡CARAJO! Era Clyde…DE NUEVO. De pronto la sonrisa se desapareció de mi rostro.

-¡Vaya, que mañana! ¡No me lo vas a creer! …-comenzó a elaborar un tema de conversación mientras me abrazaba con un brazo con fuerza haciéndome entrar en el autobús. Bruscamente me sentó a su lado y comenzó a parlotear sobre lo que sucedió ayer. Lo escuche con atención, bueno…debía admitirlo. Era muy interesante. Pero, sin rastros de Craig. Ojala este bien. Y salí de mis pensamientos antes de que Clyde lo notara y se enojara conmigo…no, eso sería mucha presión. ¡MUCHA!

Llegamos a clases, agarre mi mochila y fui el primero en salir. Entre a la escuela mientras observaba el paisaje escolar, todo común. Chicas chismeando, chicos hablando sobre el almuerzo…Abrí mi casillero y saque todo para la clase de Matemáticas. En ese mismo momento había tocado la campana, lo cerré con candado y me uní a la bolita humana que intentaba llegar a la clase. Me senté en la primera mesa que vi, al fondo, y puse mi mochila arriba del otro asiento por si Craig quería sentarse conmigo como siempre...Quien sabe, podría pasar.

La maestra nos deseó los buenos días, y en ese preciso momento Craig abrió escandalosamente la puerta haciendo que casi me dé un infarto…desde aquí no escuchaba lo que decían así que intente leer sus labios…

Maestra: (¿Quieres comer taco de moho?)

Craig: (Lo siento, no puedo, soy un unicornio gordo que no puede volar)

De solo imaginarme a Craig siendo un unicornio gordo me dio mucha risa que inconscientemente sonreí, y luego lo imagine bailando. Se podría decir que me pase toda la clase sonriendo por mis propios pensamientos. El sonido de la campana me interrumpió en una parodia hospitalizada.

Reaccione y gire a mi lado al ver como una mochila salvajemente se apoyaba en la mesa… ¿Craig? ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? Nos miramos mutuamente. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido. Retire la mirada al segundo para que no viera mi sonrojo. Este se colocó su mochila y lo imite saliendo con él del salón.

Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto por él? ¿Por qué yo?…no merezco estar a su lado, soy un estorbo. Si yo no estuviera aquí todos serían más felices, de seguro mis padres hubieran concebido a una niña y ella se enamoraría de Craig y…y…el…de ella…

Empecé a llorar y llorar, me mordí los labios para no soltar sollozos pero uno se me escapo y comencé a rezar que Craig no lo haiga oído.

-¿Qué te pasa?-escuche de pronto

-GAH!-grite alarmado, atónito por el pánico.

Este se quedó analizando cada uno de mis movimientos como si fuera algo muy interesante, más tarde se giró y dio una pequeña mirada al reloj seguidamente camino rumbo al salón de nuevo. Lo seguí acortando un poco la distancia, casi corriendo por cómo iba Craig…parecía que practicaba para un maratón, me estaban dando nauseas de tanto correr y cuando por fin llegamos…se adelantó y se sentó en unos asientos vacíos. Dude en acompañarlo, me daba vergüenza… ¿Y SI ME ODIA? ¿SE HABRA ENOJADO PORQUE NO LE CONTESTE? ¡¿Y SI YA NO QUIERE VOLVER A VERME?! ¡GAH! ¡E-ESO S-SERIA MU-MUCHA PR-PRESION!

Con el corazón casi saliéndose corrí lo más rápido que pude y me senté al lado de Stan antes de que este le hiciera una señal a Kyle.

-¿Tweek? –pregunto este confundido al verme temblando

-¿Stan?-devolví con un poco de ironía pero no lo logre porque mi voz se quebró.

-…Hola, oye… ¿No deberías estar con Craig?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡NO LO MENCIONES!-me alarme y gracias a dios que la clase no lo escucho por los murmullos y chismes de los demás.

-…De acuerdo…-se colocó un lápiz entre sus labios y su nariz.-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto para romper el hielo.

-B-Bien…-dije moviendo nerviosamente mis dedos en el pupitre.

-Ya veo-sonrió ampliamente, yo solo le di una pequeña mirada sin cambiar mi expresión.

-Creí que no te gustaba estar adelante.-pregunto apoyando su brazo en la silla.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?! ¿¡EL FBI!?¡DE SEGURO HAN SIDO ELLOS!-grite asustado

-NO, NO…Es que…siempre te veo atrás.- dijo nervioso para luego rascarse la cabeza en forma de alivio por haberme tranquilizado.

-Y-Ya ve-veo…N-no…E-es a Craig a-al que l-le gust-gusta ir at-atrás…-AGH ¡jodidos nervios!

-Deberías sentarte adelante más seguido, es lindo verte…-hizo una pausa- D-DIGO…V-verte feliz…-hizo otra pausa- DIGO…T-TENGO NOVIA. –se excusó casi gritando.

Me reí anchamente, eso fue lindo. Pensándolo bien, Craig y Stan se parecen mucho…

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-N-no, e-estoy bien. –le obsequie una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Alumnos, Alumnos, CALLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ. –Llego la Sra. Garrison.-Y TU CRAIG, DEJA DE PONER ESA CARA DE SUBNORMAL.-Grito apuntándolo

Efectivamente, allí estaba Craig…y me miraba con c-cierto ti-tipo de o-odio… ¡O DIOS MIO! ¡SI SE ENOJO CONMIGO! Inconscientemente empecé a temblar más de costumbre, me moví inquietamente un poco incómodo.

-¿Estas bien, Tweek? –me pregunto mientras apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro

-Y-Yo…-de niño me enseñaron a no mentir, pero…-N-no…no es-estoy b-bien…-dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Sorpresivamente Stan me abrazo,...mi corazón latió rápido, ¿para él? Estoy confundido.

-Ya…-me tranquilizo, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

Mi corazón casi se sale.

-¡DEMASIADA PRESION!-Grite espantado y me caí de la silla, luego me levante y corrí fuera del salón.


	2. Chapter 2

-POV TWEEK-

Debo correr, no sé porque, pero debo correr. OH NO, OH NO…ME DUELE TODO, BUENO NO EL CUERPO PERO…PERO…. ¡ACK! ¡NADIE PUEDE ENTENDERME! ¡DEBO HUIR DE AQUÍ! ME MUDARE A NORUEGA Y CRIARE ALPACAS, O CUALQUIER COSA QUE ESTE ALLI…PERO EL SIMPLE HECHO DE TENER ALGO A MI CUIDADO… ¡ES MUCHA PRESION! DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO. NECESITO UN CAFÉ AHORA MISMO.

-TWEEK!-escuche mi nombre de pronto, algunos pasillos atrás.

-ACK! CRAIG!-grite desesperado por llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela, no soy el mas rápido de la escuela pero gracias a dios si mas que Craig…

-Tweek! ¿Dónde estas? Soy yo, Stan.-se escuchó otra voz.

PERO NO DE STAN, ¡ACK! ESTOY PERDIDO! ¡ME AGARRARAN Y ME LLEVARAN A UN INTERROGATORIO, ME ACUSARAN DE VIOLAR A SEÑORITAS VIRGENES, SERE EXPULSADO DE SOUTH PARK LUEGO VIVIRE CON MARINEROS LLENOS DE ESTEROIDES Y A LA MITAD DEL OCEANO HABRA UN HURACAN QUE ARRASTRARA EL BARCO Y SERE EL UNICO SUPERVIVIENTE Y-Y….

-¡TWEEK! ALTO! –grito Stan corriendo a toda velocidad al ver a Tweek.

-¡IIIICKKKKK!-chille y al voltearme de pronto Craig bloqueo la puerta. ¡RODEADO, ESTOY RODEADO! ¡ESTOY PERDIDOOOOOO! Con la cara roja del pánico hice lo imposible, me impulse y me estrelle contra los casilleros tan fuerte que lo rompí hasta la pared.

Me levante mareado ante las miradas aterradas de los pelinegros, tome impulso y seguí corriendo como loco por las calles frías de South Park empujando todo a mi paso. Detrás de mis talones me seguían Stan y Craig, ¡¿QUE QUIEREN DE MI?! ¡SOY SOLO UN CHICO NORMAL! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡ACK!

-Maldita sea…Esto no funciona. –musito Craig con una voz molesta cerro los ojos y de alguna forma su paso se aceleró más ganándole a Stan.- ¡VAS A SER MIO!-grito con llamas en los ojos.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

OH DIOS MIO, ¡ROZO MI CAMISA! Esta calle va hacia abajo, si corro tropezare y caeré…debo encontrar algo con ruedas.

-¡NIÑA!-grite.-¡DAME TU BICIIIIIIIII!- la empuje y subí a la bicicleta yendo calle abajo.-¡JESUCRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-POV CRAIG-

-¡GENIAL!-Stan se tocó la puente de la nariz.- ¿Ahora qué haremos, Craig? …¿C-Craig? ¿A-Amigo?

Ya estoy harto, TU TWEEK, serás mío, MIO, SOLO MIO. Espera un momento. ¿Cómo subí a esta tienda? Bueno, no importa. Es hora de recuperar a Tweek.

Solté aire de mis mejillas y salte de local a local.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese niño allí?

-No tengo idea, Ana. Tu…solo sigue caminando.

-MIRA LARRY!-un chico llamo a su amigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡LA NUEVA MODA! ¡VAMOS! ¡SALTEMOS DE LOS LOCALES TAMBIEN!

-¡SI!-este agarro su teléfono.-Oye Bob, no vas a creerlo…

Las voces se fueron alejando mientras saltaba, cuando por fin visualice a Tweek comprando café en la cafetería de sus padres apresure el paso. De seguro el iluso creyó estar demasiado lejos.

¿Q-Que rayos es eso? ES… ¿UN GLOBO GIGANTE?...DE… ¿¡GAYS TENIENDO SEXO?!

-¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL DIA INTERNACIONAL DE LA HOMOSEXUALIDAD! HOY CELEBRAMOS EL AMOR DE ESTAS PAREJAS TAN AMOROSAS.-En carros alegóricos parejas bien vestidas se besaban y se tocaban ante la mirada de miles de personas aplaudiendo con carteles de adoración.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!-me sacudí la cabeza- OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS ¡DE PERDIDO DEPILENSE!-empecé a caminar en círculos entonces tropecé con la orilla del local y caí.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

OH!

¿Qué RAYOS? ¿EN QUE CAI?

Espera…Tweek?!

ACK! D-DIOS M-MIO! ME EN-ENCONTRARON ¡GAH!

-¡Tweek! –exclame sorprendido, de verdad no creí que lo encontraría así.

-¡NO ME SECUESTRES! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡ME QUIERE SECUESTRAR! ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA! ¡A LOS BOMBEROS! ¡A QUIEN SEA!-cada vez su voz se apagaba hasta que se quebró en llanto.-C-Craig…P-perdóname…PERDONAME.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –exclame confundido

-N-No me senté contigo…y te enfadaste…y-y luego Stan…y mi corazón…mis latidos y-y-Me confundí l-luego…l-luego…

-¡Tweeky! ¡Aquí estas!-Stan había entrado al callejón,…maldito hipócrita, siempre interponiéndose en mis asuntos.

…Me siento extraño…muy…muy molesto.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! –Se sobre exalto, pero se fue tranquilizando al ver que era Stan.-L-Lamento ¡Ack! ¡Ha-haberlos di-di-dirigido hasta acá!

-No te preocupes.-alze la voz captando la atención de los 2-…ahora vámonos. Tengo un mensaje del Señor Macky, el viejo esta encabronado. Dice que si no vamos, estaremos en muchos problemas… ¿Mmkay?-dije eso al último como broma, nada más para que Tweek se riera y mi plan dio frutos…se rio como un pequeño ángel.

…Eso me dolió en el pecho.

-Sera mejor irnos.-intervino Stan con un semblante serio.- ¿Tweek? ¿No te duele? Puedo llevarte cargando.

-N…No… ¡¿Qué SUCEDERIA SI TE PASA ALGO?! ¡¿Y SI ESTOY MUY PESADO!? ¡TE VOY A APLASTAR! ¡Y PROBABLEMENTE MORIRAS! ¡ACK! ¡ESO ES MUCHA PRESION!

-Tranquilo…no te sucederá nada.-lo calmo Stan

-Sí, ¡Porque Craig te cargara!-intervine y antes de que alguno de los dos hablara tome a Tweek en mis manos y acelere el paso dejando atrás a Stan

¿Por qué mierda tengo a Tweek entre mis brazos? ¿Por qué me siento extraño y con ganas de sonreír al verlo recargado en mí pecho? …Esto es tan…tan…

-¡Ow! ¡Que linda pareja! ¡Ustedes son lo mejor! ¡Sigan amándose!-gritaron al unísono un montón de personas

-¡BRAVO!-Un montón de gente nos rodeaban a Tweek y a mí aplaudiendo y dándome palmadas en la espalda.

¿QUE CARAJOS LES SUCEDE?

¡TENGO QUE LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA!

-¡Apártense!-grite y Salí corriendo siendo seguido por la multitud de admiradoras yaoi y chicos extraños.

-Pov Stan-

Maldito Craig me dejo atrás… Un momento ¿Qué hace allí esta multitud?

-¡Ow! ¡Que linda pareja! ¡Ustedes son lo mejor! ¡Sigan amándose!-escuche gritar un monto de personas.

-¡Bravo!-cada vez venia más gente

-¡Apártense!-esa era la voz de Craig…

Demonios, lo había olvidado; hoy es el día de la Homosexualidad. (Mensaje de la autora: En realidad no se cual día es ese… ._.U)

Tsk, la multitud se mueve. Tengo que seguirlos, ¡PERO YA!

Comencé a correr y como soy el más rápido de la escuela logre pasar a los admiradores fácilmente, pero Craig seguía muy adelante. El muy cabrón es veloz cuando quiere…

-¡Craig! ¡Espera!-lo llame, pero era muy tarde. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Carajo! ¡Craig! –volví a llamarlo, Tweek tampoco me escuchaba, estaba muy asustado…pobrecito, ¡YA VERAS QUE TRANQUILO ESTARAS CUANDO ESTES EN MIS BRAZOS TWEEK!

-¡TWEEK ES…MIO!-grite inconscientemente apresurando el paso y quedando costado a costado con Craig

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es un triángulo amoroso!-grito una admiradora

-¡JESUCRITO! ¡GENIAL!-grito otra

Espera un momento… ¿Qué acabo de decir? Oh mierda, esto es extraño. Pero, ¡No es tiempo de distracciones!

-¡Aja!-exclamo Craig provocándome un poco de susto.- ¡Llegamos!

No me había fijado, estábamos en la entrada de la escuela, Craig se me adelanto y cerró la puerta tras de él dejando a las admiradoras decepcionadas. Reaccione y entre.

-¡Craig!-lo volví a llamar haciendo eco en los pasillos

-¿Qué quieres?-volteo macabramente

-Oigan… ¿Y-Ya m-me p-puedo ba-bajar?-interrumpió Tweek, quien estaba un poco mareado por el pequeño maratón.

Craig obedeció y dejo delicadamente a Tweek en el suelo, luego le revolvió el cabello. En ese instante me sentí horrible, era como si hubieran cancelado a Terrance y Phillip.

-¡AL FIN LOS ENCUENTRO, CHICOS!-una estruendosa voz asecho los pasillos, los pasos se iban acercando.- ¡A MI OFICINA! ¿MMMKAY?

-Sí, señor Macky.-respondi en modo de reflejo

Craig simplemente le enseño su dedo del medio y el pequeño Tweek respondió con un pequeño brinco. Los tres seguimos al Señor Macky a su despacho en fila india, primero era Tweek luego yo y al final Craig. Pasamos por el pasillo que había roto Tweek, había casilleros y pedazos de la pared por todas partes; las pasamos de largo y al cruzar el pasillo el Señor Macky abrió la puerta haciéndonos el ademan de pasar. Una vez dentro nos sentamos mientras el profesor cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en su escritorio.

-w-

Espero que les haiga gustado,…hasta que lo termine. Uf, lo hubiera terminado antes pero estaba con un juego interactivo que no pude realizar…por mi estúpido karma. Aun así, gracias por sus Reviews…¡Muchas gracias por leer esto! QWQ Y si tienen preguntas, por favor accedan a una cuenta para poder respondérselas a gusto. (Me paso en la vie est belle xDu) Bueh, adiós: 3 ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO! X3


	3. Chapter 3

-Narrador-

-Díganme… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Mmmkaaayyyy-cuestiono molesto ante tal comportamiento

-¡ACK! E-ESTO ES MU-MUCHA PRESION!-grito Tweek jalándose los cabellos y teniendo a la vez varios espasmos y tics continuos.

-Tweeky,…no hagas eso…te lastimaras.-Stan intento calmarlo tomándolo de las muñecas y forzándolo a verlo a los ojos.

Craig bufo y se cruzó de brazos colocando su pierna encima de otra, el Señor Macky miraba con mucha atención… ¡Todo tenía una explicación lógica! ¡Están tomando drogas!

-C-Chicos…Si no me equivoco…mkkayy… ya les he dicho varias veces…mkkayy… Que tomar drogas es malo, ¡Muy malo! ¿Mmmkaay?

Los tres miraron confundidos al Señor Macky, ¿Drogas? ¿Acaso es el único que no nota nada?

-Pero…no estamos tomando drogas.-Stan intento hacerlo razonar.

-Stan, Stan, Stan…mkkayy… Hay drogadictos que niegan su adicción-hizo una pausa para sacar unos folletos del escritorio.-Pero lo que quieren negar es que hace cosas malas a su cuerpo…Por ejemplo, Tweek está delirando… ¡Míralo nada más! ¡Al pobre ya ni le quedan 3 días! …mkkayy…

-¿Qué carajo?-se dijo a si mismo Craig

-Y por eso…Les voy a recomendar a sus padres, un centro de rehabilitación para chicos con problemas de drogas. ¿…mkkayy…?

-¿¡Ack?! ¡¿UN CENTRO DE REHABILITACION?!¿¡PORQUE?!-se quejó jalándose más el cabello

-Oh Vamos, ¡Sera divertido! …mkkayy… Además, tú comenzaste esto… …mkkayy…

-¡GAH! ¡Me arranque el pelo!- efectivamente, Tweek en su mano tenía un puñado de su rubio cabello

-P-Pero Señor Macky, ¡debe de haber una confusión!-chillo Stan

-¡Nada de peros! …mkkayy… ¡Regresen a sus salones! …mkkayy…

Los chicos obedecieron sin tener otra alternativa, y terminaron el día escolar como cada día. Ya en la salida, Tweek guardaba sus cosas en su locker…

-POV Stan-

¡Genial! Tweek está solo, puedo acompañarlo a su casa. ¿Un momento? ¿C-Craig? ¿¡DE DONDE CARAJOS SALIO?! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO…!

-Twee…-intente llamar pero algo me lo impidió

-¡Stan!-escuche llamarme una femenina voz

-¿W-Wendy?

-¡Hola, Amor! ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a ver una película?-dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente.

-Y-Yo…e-estoy ocupado. Quizás luego… ¿Si? –voltee rápido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. De inmediato escuche como Tweek le decía que si a Craig.

-¡STAN! …Creo que debo repetírtelo otra vez… ¿QUIERES IR A MI CASA A VER UNA PELICULA?-hablo con un tono más grave y mirándome con un poco de odio.

-…Bien. –lancé un largo suspiro mientras Wendy me tomaba del brazo y me encaminaba a la salida de la escuela.

-Ya que estamos juntos, escuche que el señor Macky los castigo.-hablo acariciando con un dedo a mi brazo

-Eh…Si, recomendara a nuestros padres un centro de rehabilitación.

Wendy se detuvo y me miro con una cara espantosa, como si hubiera matado a alguien en los últimos 3 segundos

-¡¿UN CENTRO DE REHABILITACION?! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡UN CENTRO DE REHABILITACION!-Grito acaparando la atención de todos

-W-Wendy… ¿p-podrías bajar la…la voz? Nos están viendo…

-¡PUES QUE NOS VEAN! TU…STAN MARSH… ¿¡EN UN CENTRO DE REHABILITACION?! ¿POR CUANTOS DIAS? ¡¿POR CUAL RAZON?! – Siguió gritando

-O-Oye W-Wendy…

Un montón de estudiantes nos rodearon negando el paso al siguiente pasillo, con un libro intente tapar mi rostro mientras Wendy seguía gritando y quejándose de mi comportamiento…CARAJO, ojala ese puto de Craig no se pase de la raya con mi Tweek.

-POV Craig-

-O-Oye C-Craig…ngh…-me llamo Tweek

-¿H-Has ju-jugado Th-The World Of M-Magic? –pregunto mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su café

-Mhh…No, ¿De qué trata?

-S-Se tr-trata de que…t-tienes que ele-elegir un b-bando…S-Siras o L-Lanos…Y l-lo demás es su-subir de n-nivel m-matando criaturas ngh…m-mágicas…

-Bien, se oye interesante, ¿De qué bando eres tú?-pregunte viéndolo de reojo

-S-Soy de…L-Lanos…-se detuvo y comenzó a toser

De inmediato deje de caminar y le di unos cuantos golpes leves en la espalda mientras lo recargaba sobre mí.

-Ya…Ya…-intente calmarlo

Pobre Tweek, se ha de haber enfermado…

-G-Gracias Cr-Craig…-me sonrió

-Ven.-dije sin rodeos y lo tome de la muñeca llevándolo a la dirección contraria.

-¡ACK! ¿¡A DONDE VAMOS?!-grito intentando pararme

Obviamente no le respondí, solo seguí corriendo en dirección a mi casa. Y no tengo idea de porque,…T-Tengo ganas…de hacerle una sopa de pollo… ¡DEMONIOS! Maldita mierda, Tweek debe de ser un gran…gran cerebrito. Después de esto, hará mi tarea por un mes.

-POV Tweek-

¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡CRAIG ME ESTA SECUESTRANDO! ¡AAAAAAAAAACKKKKKK! ¡YA NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN EL! ¿¡QUE HARE AHORA?! ¡NO PUEDO IR A HOLANDA! ¡ME VAN A VIOLAR! ¡Y MIS PADRES ME VAN A VENDER! ¡OH NO, OH NO! ¡JESUCRITO!

-¡ACK! ¿¡A DONDE VAMOS?!-Grite intentando pararlo

El muy maldito no me hizo caso… ¡MIERDA! ¡DE SEGURO ESTA PENSANDO EN COMO ELIMINARME! ¿EH, ESO DE LEJOS ES LA CASA DE CRAIG? ¡OH DIOS! ¡ME VA A VIOLAR EN SU CASA! ¡NO! ¡MI PRIMERA VEZ VA A SER CON…!

-¡TE HARE UNA MALDITA SOPA DE POLLO! ¡ASI QUE YA NO PIENSES EN EXTRAÑAS COSAS! ¡Y NO, NO VOY A ENVENENAR LA PUTA SOPA! ¡ASI QUE TE SENTARAS EN EL JODIDO SILLON Y ESPERARAS A QUE TERMINE DE HACER TU JODIDA SOPA PARA LUEGO TE PUEDAS IR A TU JODIDA CASA Y DEJES DE PROVOCARME JODIDOS DOLORES ESTOMACALES! ¿ENTENDIDO?-Me interrumpió gritando mientras abría la puerta de su casa y me tumbaba en el sillón.

Le dije si con la cabeza asustado y desapareció en la cocina, después de un rato de aburrimiento total el llego con la dichosa sopa y se sentó conmigo.

-Gracias…-le agradecí, bueno…quizás le tenga un poco de miedo. ¡Pero no soy malagradecido!

-No.-me negó tomar la cuchara.-Yo te doy la sopa, abre la boca.-dijo con indiferencia y tomo la cuchara

-¡YO PUEDO SOLO!-chille

-No puedes ni abotonarte bien la camisa, Tweek.-murmuro un poco molesto

¡COMO SE ATREVE! ¡COMO SE ATREVE! Al abrir mi boca para quejarme aprovecho y me metió la cuchara bruscamente a la boca.

-Buen chico.-soltó mientras la sacaba suavemente y volvía a rellenarla de sopa.-Di, Ah.-me ordeno.

-eh… ¿Ah?...ngh.

-¡ABRE BIEN LA PUTA BOCA O TE LA ABRIRE A GOLPES!-me grito viéndome a los ojos, pero al terminar de decirlo se quedó callado.-Lo siento, no sé qué me paso. Tu sigue solo.-me dio el plato y se acomodó en el sillón.

-¿E-Estas b-bien?-pregunte asustado

-NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, **TWEEK**.-hizo énfasis en mi nombre, eso me atemorizo.- ¡ES TODA TU CULPA! ¡CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO ME SIENTO MAL! ¡ME DUELE, TWEEK! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ERES UN MALDITO BRUJO MARICON!-movió bruscamente sus manos en su cara.- ¡ME HACES SENTIR EXTRAÑO…! Me haces…sentir bien…y mal al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo le haces?-me miro a los ojos buscando explicación, era la primera vez que veía a Craig de este modo.

Ante mi mirada él se levantó del sillón y se tumbó arriba de mi agarrándome de los hombros, la sopa se derramo pero parecía no importarle…solo seguía mirándome a los ojos, ¡esto es demasiado! ¡No puedo parar de llorar!

-¡No llores! ¡Me haces sentir peor! Yo solo…Yo…Yo…no…-empezó a ponerse nervioso.- ¡CREO QUE ME GUSTAS!-grito dándole fin a todo, incluso a su interno interrogatorio.

Yo le gusto a Craig…

Yo le gusto a Craig…

Yo le gusto a Craig…

Pero a mí ya no me gusta Craig…

¿O sí?

¿O no?

¡DEMASIADA PRESION!

Lo empuje y corrí a la puerta, la abrí y Salí corriendo hacia mi casa…Todo iba tan lento, el tiempo se detenía…Observe a lo lejos a mi casa, luego observe a Stan. Alzaste la mano queriendo saludarme, pero ahora no puedo ni verte. Te pase de largo y entre a casa, deje la mochila en el piso y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Me tumbe en la cama y comencé a llorar.

Craig y Stan

Stan y Craig

Craig y Tweek

Tweek y Stan

Stan y Tweek

Tweek y Craig

Por favor dios, apiádate de mí.

-w-

Bien, Craig se hizo consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Tweek…Stan escapo de las garras de Wendy, Y el pequeño Tweek está sufriendo por no saber a quién amar. ¿Votos para Stan? ¿Para Craig? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Nadie? XD Pues, con esto finalizo este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo. ¡Au revoir!


	4. Chapter 4

** -POV Tweek-**

_Toc Toc_

-Tweek, soy yo. ¡Stan!

_Toc Toc_

-¡ACK! ¡A-AHORA NO S-STAN…! –intente acallar mis sollozos

-¿E-Estas llorando?

…Dije que lo intente, nunca que lo logre.

-N-No, e-estoy-sollozo- bien.

-¡No me mientas, Tweek! ¡Ábreme la puerta, por favor!

Empezó a jalonear la manija

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS ASI Y LUEGO SE TE SALGAN LOS OJOS DE LA IMPRESIÓN! ¡ESTOY HORRIBLE! ¡TE VAS A HACER PIEDRA!-grite paranoicamente adentrando mi cara en la almohada y pataleando mi cama con los pies rítmicamente.

-¡No me pasara nada! ¡Tengo lentes de sol, bloquearan mágicamente la fealdad de tu estado y podré ver nada más la belleza que eres!

-¿E-Enserio?-pregunte

-Eh, si, abre la puerta…por favor.

-E-Esta bien, n-nada más porque eres ngh tu.-me levante temblando de la cama y abrí la puerta lentamente.- ¡ACK! ¡¿Y TUS LENTES?!

-¡Son invisibles! ¡Por eso aún no me ha pasado nada de nada!-sonrió ampliamente, eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-O-Oh…-me limpie las lágrimas.

-¿Tucker te hizo esto?-pregunto dándome besitos continuos en la cara

De inmediato me puse igual de rojo como un tomate

-¡JESUCRISTO! ¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!-exclame asustado mientras jaloneaba mi camisa

-Para calmarte…Supongo que no funciono, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer.-me volvió a sonreír como antes.

-Stan…yo…

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sentándose en el borde de mi cama

Es el momento indicado…

Tengo que decirle…

No importa Craig en estos momentos

TENGO QUE DECIRLE…

-YO…

Solo son 3 palabras…

-YO…-repetí sintiéndome extraño

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡YO TE AGRADEZCO! NGH…-grite extrañado-¡POR S-SER U-UN GR-GRAN A-AMIGO C-CONMIGO!

Me… ¿acobarde?

En ese instante Stan recibió un mensaje de texto

-Es de Kenny, está en problemas. Debo irme, nos vemos Tweek.-me beso rápidamente en la frente y se fue por donde vino.

Pero mi mente estaba en otra parte.

Me… ¿acobarde?

¿Por qué?

Si es una palabra que siempre digo…

[Flash Back 1]

-¡Hijo, tu café está listo!

-¡Gracias mama!-agarre el café.- ¡Te amo!

[Fin Del Flash Back]

[Flash Back 2]

-¡Tweek! ¡Olvidaste tu libro de matemáticas en mi casa, anoche!

-¡Oh, gracias Butters! ¡Te amo, amigo!

[Fin Del Flash Back]

[Flash Back 3]

-¡Oigan chicos, vamos a meter a este perdedor al bote de basura!-dijo el más grande a sus compañeros.

-¡ACK! ¡NO, PORFAVOR!-grite asustado.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Déjenlo en paz! –grito Craig interrumpiendo todo

-¿Tucker? ¿Estas defendiendo a este idiota?

-Si.-les saco el dedo

-V-Vámonos, Chad.-le susurro uno de sus compañeros.

-Sí,… ¡Esto no se quedara así Tucker! ¡Vamos a volver!-grito al irse con sus amigos

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto indiferentemente

-S-Si… ngh ¡Muchas gracias, Craig!-lo abrace.- ¡Te amo!

[Fin del Flash Back]

Recuerdo ese momento…fue cuando me enamore de Craig

Aunque los chicos si volvieron y Craig los golpeo a todos…cada uno de ellos recibieron un golpe en la cara, al final me pidió una recompensa…Que fuera a jugar a su casa con él. Lo recuerdo muy bien, vimos su caricatura favorita y luego alimentamos a su mascota y después jugamos en su patio a las escondidas. Yo gane todas las rondas, él es pésimo escondiéndose.

Buenos momentos…

Pero con Craig todo es tan…confuso. No es justo…Cuando quiero enamorarme de otra persona, ¡el simplemente me dice que le gusto! ¿¡PORQUE HACE ESO?! ¿Acaso lo que yo quiera no importa?

¿Por qué? Es todo, es todo lo que quiero saber.

Me duele no saber a quién elegir, aunque suene marica…me duele y me hace llorar. ¡ESTAR ENAMORADO ES HORRIBLE! ¡NUNCA SABES SI ESA PERSONA TE CORRESPONDERA! ¡Y SI DICE QUE NO, DUELE BASTANTE! ¡BASTANTE!…Nadie me puede entender, debería irme con esos chicos góticos que se juntan detrás de la escuela, un momento… ¡SI! ¡ESO HARE! ¿P-pero y si me dicen que no? ¡ACK! ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ESO SERA HUMILLANTE! ¡Pero no tengo más opción! Mañana, en el recreo. ¡Iré con ellos!

-¡Tweek! ¿Terminaste la tarea?

OH MIERDA, ¡LA TAREA!

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

[Al día siguiente]

Al bajar del autobús busque con la mirada a alguno de los góticos,…entonces encontré a Dylan.

-¡D-DYLAN! –grite corriendo hacia el

Él se volteó y al verme se sorprendió un poco, obviamente no esperaba verme.

-¡P-Puedo u-unirme a ustedes!-grite en vez de preguntar,…fue como una orden. ¡En verdad lo deseaba!

-Mhh, no sé. Te ves conformista.

-¡ACK! ¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO?! ¿¡DESDE CUANDO LO SOY?! ¿¡PORQUE?! ¿¡PORQUE YO?! ¡ACCCKKKKKK! –de inmediato saque de mi mochila unos cigarrillos y un bote de café en grano tamaño jumbo.

-¿C-Como conseguiste eso?

-E-EN LA TIENDA.-mis tics en el ojo volvieron.

-¿El café es en polvo?

-N-No…, ¡Ese sabe h-horrible! Traje mi favorito.

-…Siéntate con nosotros en el almuerzo.-y así sin más se fue

Creo que me aceptaron…eh, bueno mejor guardo esto y entro a clases.

-¡Eh, Tweek!-grito Clyde

-¡NO ME VIOLEN!-grite como reflejo

-No lo haremos, somos nosotros…Token y Clyde.- el afroamericano dirigió su mano a su sien.

-Ah…, h-hola chicos.-susurre despacito

-¿Por qué susurras?-pregunto castaño rascándose la cabeza.

-Porque los gnomos están aquí…lo presiento.-empecé a temblar más de costumbre.

-EH, okey…, vamos a clases.-Token y Clyde retomaron paso pero yo me quede parado sin mover un solo musculo.- ¿Qué te pasa Tweek? ¿Quieres que te cargue o qué?- bromeo Clyde

-¡SI PORFAVOR!- corrí y me monte sobre él.

-¡TWEEK!... ¡PESAS MUCHO! ¡ME VOY A MORIR TWEEK!-se quejó llorando

-¡PERO TU ME QUISISTE CARGAR!-También empecé a llorar.

Token rodo los ojos y se incoó para que me montara sobre él, me baje de Clyde y me subi sobre Token. Ya una vez así, él se levantó y camino hacia la puerta principal.

-…Tweek no pesa nada.-comento molesto

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Clyde con un tono fuerte

-Nada, Nada…-se mordió el labio inferior mirando a otra parte.

Esta clase me tocaba con Token y Craig…Bien, todas mis clases son con Craig. Pero con Token estoy a salvo. Al entrar tome de la mano a Token y lo senté a mi lado en unas mesas al frente. Cuando vi a Craig entrar me tape la cara con mi termo lleno de café y comencé a rezar que no me haiga visto.

Pero una mano se posó furiosamente sobre el escritorio, Craig me miraba con molestia.

-H-Hola, C-Craig… ¿Q-Quieres un p-poco de…Café?-le ofrecí para salvar mi vida

-Sí, por favor.-sus palabras eran simples, típico de los Tucker. Me quito el termo de un manotazo y al abrir la tapa tomo un gran sorbo.- Ahora bébelo TÚ.

-¿¡ACK?!-di un gritito

-Craig, deja en paz a Tweek.-intervino milagrosamente Token.

-ESTO NO TE INCUMBE.-ataco

-¡CRAIG!-Volvió a llamar su nombre con autoridad, y lo miro a los ojos como si estuviera declarando la guerra.

Craig se rindió y se alejó de la mesa dando fuertes pisadas, mientras tanto yo solo le agradecía a dios mentalmente de haber creado a Token.

-¡G-Gracias T-Token, t-te amo amigo!-le agradecí al modo Tweek.

¡Se los dije, lo digo todo el tiempo!

-No hay de que, Tweek.-me sonrió

Y así siguieron las clases hasta finalizar, pero al cambiar de clase me sentaba junto a alguien que nunca veía. La segunda hora me senté con Cartman quien me insulto por ser un fenómeno, la tercera hora me senté con Wendy quien no dejaba de hablar de que la reeligiera y la cuarta hora me senté con Phillip quien era la única persona decente con quien he hablado en todo el día. Y aquí estoy, con mi mochila (donde traigo todo eso) y mi lonchera en el patio buscando a los chicos.

Entonces los vi fumando y me apresure a ir con ellos, cuando Dylan me vio me indico que me acercara.

-EH, él es Tweek. Quiere unirse a nosotros.-se metió el cigarrillo a la boca

-…Bien, pero se ve un poco conformista.-Henrietta se me quedo viendo

-¡ACK! ¡DIGANME QUE RAYOS ES ESO!-grite un poco molesto

-Mhhh, no estoy convencido.-Ethan se acercó a verme.-Su cabello debe ser teñido a negro, sus ojos…son demasiado verdes, su ropa se ve muy no conformista pero podemos mejorarla. Y también quemando esos zapatos.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis zapatos?-chille viéndolos

-¿Quieres ser uno de nosotros, o no?-Georgie

-…Si.-de mi mochila saque el café y los cigarrillos

Inspeccionaron detalladamente lo que había escogido, y se miraron entre si

-Exactamente…-hablo Henrietta.- ¿Por qué quieres unirte?

-¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE ME PERSIGAN! ¡EN QUE TODOS TIENEN QUE ELEGIR MI FUTURO! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO QUIERA! Nadie, absolutamente nadie me lo ha preguntado. ¡LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS!-grite molesto

Se volvieron a mirar entre sí, y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas. Después de un rato devolvieron su vista a mí.

-Bienvenido, eres uno de nosotros.-Ethan se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada en la espalda.-Pero tienes que vestir como nosotros y oír la música que oímos nosotros.

-D-De ¡ACK! cuerdo-afirme y me senté con ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamabas?-volvió a preguntar Ethan prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-T-Tweek…-tome un gran sorbo de mi café

-¿De dónde vienes?

-D-De A-Alemania…P-Pero nos mudamos a South Park cuando tenía 5 a-años.-tome otro gran sorbo.

-Uh, un extranjero. Tenemos a un anti-judíos, bueno…ya nos faltaba uno.-dijo Henrietta sin mucho interés

-AGONIA Y DESTRUCCION.-hablo el más pequeño

-Y-Y que todos ngh… ¡SE PUDRAN!

-…Me gusta tu pelo.-la mano de Ethan se posó en mi cabello.- ¿Usas acondicionador?

-¿¡ACK?! ¿¡QUE ES ESO?!-chille confundido

El solo sonrió levemente y siguió fumando al igual que los otros

-¿Gustas?-me ofreció Dylan

-N-No gracias…Y-Yo no fumo.-mis tics aparecieron otra vez y seguí tomando café.

-Como quieras,…cambien la puta música. ¡ODIO ESA CANCION!-grito

-Seh-todos miraron al suelo.

Me levante y puse la siguiente canción.

-¡Eh, esa l-la he o-oído! ¡m-me gusta!-exclame sentándome mas cerca del aparato.

La canción era triste pero rítmica, quien la cantaba parecía cansado pero aun así no perdía la intención de seguir. De alguna forma me sentía identificado.

-¿Te gustan los Blangre Blegra*?-la voz de Ethan se hizo presente

-S-Si, tengo va-varias de sus canciones e-en mi ngh mp3.

-Vaya, al parecer estabas destinado a ser uno de nosotros.-dijo Henrietta mirándome atentamente

-¿Ah? ¿Sí?

-¡AH! ¡NO!-esa voz… ¿STAN?

-¡ACK! ¿¡COMO ME ENCONTRASTE!? – retrocedí hasta chocar con Ethan

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¡Vámonos!

Stan estiro su mano para agarrarme pero Ethan se puso delante de mí haciendo que Stan reaccionara.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-pregunto Stan tratando de entender la razón.

-Él es uno de nosotros, así que vete puto conformista-Ethan se escuchaba molesto.

-Seh-los demás hablaron

-¡No! ¡El no debería estar aquí! ¡Vámonos Tweek!

-N-No…lo ¡ACK! Siento S-Stan…pero e-ellos son m-mis un-nuevos am-igos.-le dije en forma de susurro

-Pues como quieras, ¡Yo me voy!

Vi a Stan alejarse un poco deprimido, pero Ethan me agarro por detrás y comenzó a sobar mi cabello.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?-le pregunte un poco asustado

-Me gusta tu pelo Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

-S-Si…pero…

_ RIIIIIIIINNNGGG_

Los góticos apagaron sus cigarros y se levantaron para ir a clases, yo los imite y levante mis cosas.

-Tweek, en la salida te vienes con nosotros. Iremos a comprar cosas para tu transformación.-me dijo Dylan antes de separarse del grupo

Henrietta paso de largo, Georgie me hizo una seña de adiós y Ethan me agarro el pelo una vez más antes de alejarse.

Tome aire por la boca y lo deje salir

Y aquí comienza una vida gótica. Espero que esa tinta no dañe mi cabello.

-w-

Para empezar Blangre Blegra está dicho en un idioma que invente en primaria XD Solo combinaba palabras en inglés y español, lo llamaba YUTZU. Eso significa Sangre Negra… Blood-Sangre y Black-Negro. Y ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren más? ¿Por qué mierdas algunos no leen este mensaje especial? Bueno…eso algunos no lo saben XD Y pues, Tweek es un gótico…Craig posiblemente trame algo y Stan, es Stan. Y pues Ethan,…XD no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
